Glimpse
by tatin009
Summary: Death the Kid discovers something neither he nor his friends and family was prepared for. WARNING for some cursing and OOCness. *3-shot*
1. Son

_it fucking hurts..._

I grabbed my temples with one hand and started massaging it. This has got to be the third day my head feels like it want to crack open.

I glanced at the clock above the board and counted down the seconds before the bell rang.

_5, 4, 3, 2... Finally..._

I quickly grabbed my things and proceeded to the only exit of the room. I faintly heard Liz shouting for me and Professor Stein giving some final instructions, maybe some sort of homework. But I didn't care, I needed to get out of there.

My head's pounding and I've been suffering this unbearable pain after my 18th birthday which was just 3 days ago, I think. The only person who knows about this is our school nurse, Nygus and that's where I'm heading now. She gave me some pills to relieve me of the pain but since I'm not really a normal human being, I needed to take more and because of that I've completely ran out of supply.

I knocked on the infirmary's door while I continued massaging my head. _Ugh, I think I'm going to pass out. _

I grabbed my head with both hands and started pulling fistfuls of hairs.

"Nigus..." I managed to call out before I sunk on my knees while I desperately nurse my head. Thankfully the infirmary was on an isolated corridor so that patients would not get disturbed by the rowdy students of the academy.

Finally I heard the click of the door and noticed it swinging open. I was still on the floor when Nygus graced me with her presence.

"KID!"

I heard her shout before I felt her arms grabbing me and helping me up.

"It _fucking_ hurts..." I mumbled helplessly as she sat me down on one of the beds.

I immediately sunk down as I continued pulling my hair to somehow free myself from the pain.

"Make it stop, PLEASE." I pleaded as Nygus rummage through the medicine cabinet and finally grabbing a small vial and a syringe.

I didn't manage to ask her what medicine was that for because my vision finally went black as the slight stinging cold pain of the syringe pierced me.

I heard that familiar voice calling me. It wasn't cheery like most of the time. Today it was sad and full of worry.

"_Kid, Kiddo..._" it kept repeating and after sometime I finally managed to crack my eyes open.

"Hey," I managed to say. I probably passed out for quite a time cause my mouth felt dry.

Father's mask loomed over me, it was comical to look at and I wanted to laugh but it got stuck in my throat and what came out was a raspy cough.

"Kiddo, why didn't you tell me?" came my father's voice, he was about to remove his mask but I stopped him.

"Don't," I started as I placed my hand over his, I saw a flash of disappointment from his eyes that were peering through the holes. I managed a sheepish smile before continuing, I didn't want to see him all worried about me.

"I didn't want to worry you, father... and, and I thought it would pass." I explained and my father nodded in understanding.

"I'm your father, Kiddo, as you said. I'm supposed to worry about you, heck that's one of the duties of being a father." I could hear the smile in his lips but at the same time, I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Lord Death," I heard Nygus spoke and both of us turned to her. "there's an emergency in the Death Room."

She didn't elaborate much but I heard my father sigh and feel him stiffen. "I'm sorry, Kiddo." he said as he got up and proceeded on ruffling my hair like he did when I was younger.

"I'll be fine, father. Go save the world or something." I smiled fondly as I playfully shooed him.

"Did you tell my classmates?" I asked Nygus after father left through the mirror. I managed to sit down and was now swinging my feet to the ground.

"If by classmates you mean your great, noisy circle of friends, then yes." she answered as she helped me up. I sighed, I didn't want to them worry, especially Liz and Patti. I felt the familiar throbbing at the back of my head and I shot my hand up to my temples.

"They're outside waiting," Nygus continued but there was something in her eyes, amusement?

"Ugh, you shouldn't have told them!" I whined as I slipped on my shoes. I let out another frustrated sigh as Nygus handed me a box of medicine.

"Just messing with you, Kid." she laughed a little and I scowled at her for finding amusement to my torment. "Take this and take three every five hours, got it?" I rolled my eyes as she was still smirking at me. I took the box and thank her before turning towards the exit.

Before I closed the door I heard Nygus call for me. I turned.

"I wish you wouldn't be back."

There was worry in her voice but I dismissed it and chuckled in return. "Oh, how I wish too."

**HI, HELLO! **

**This is my first ever published fanfic (please be kind) and it's going to be three-shot.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! I'LL BE POSTING THE NEXT ONE PROBABLY A LITTLE LATER. HAHA.**

**COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! :) **

***so sorry for the OOCness**


	2. Brother

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

"KID! KID! KID!"

I heard the annoying shouting as I turned to lock the door and surely enough when I turned back round, my brother Asura was there biting his nails as he stared worried at me.

"I heard what happened!"

We still had one more period but I decided to ditch it since I do have a valid reason and also because I didn't really want to deal with the bombarding of questions from my team just yet.

I decided to head to our other Mansion shared by my father, brother and I since nobody else can enter and therefore no connection to the outside world.

"Stop biting your nails." I scolded as I grabbed Asura's wrists and pulled them to his sides. He was supposed to be out because of college (which our father insisted on both of us to take) but I guess it's one of those long weekends or something.

"Hey, I was worried for my little brother." he defended, "so, what's up?"

We made our way to the entertainment room at the end of the hall.

"I thought my skull was going to crack open and I passed out. That's what's up." I grinned at him for making a sass-worthy reply that he's good at. He only glared back at me before retorting, "That's not something to joke about. Did father know? Did you scheduled for further check-up?" he proceeded to the mini bar tucked on one corner.

"Yeah, father visited me but I didn't think it was necessary for check-ups but I guess I should go."

Asura tossed me a can of coke zero and placed a bowl of chips in front of us before powering up the console. I moved the bowl a little to the left so that it was exactly at the center of us.

"Yes you should go. Only an idiot would not. AND since you begged, then alright I'm coming with you." I chuckled as I grabbed one of the controllers, "You really have nothing to do, huh?" I commented as we both chose the characters we would use.

Asura groaned, "YES! And I'm dying of boredom!"

"We're going out!"

Asura shouted as we stood at the mansion's receiving area. I grabbed my coat on one of the racks and handed my brother his jacket.

I didn't know that yesterday, the day I passed out, was Friday and immediately felt glad since I got lucky I was able to avoid my team for the weekend. Asura and I decided to head outside Death City for my check-up today mainly because he wanted to just get out. But since father didn't get to visit us last night, we didn't had the chance to ask for his permission. I just wish he would let us with such short notice.

After some time, one of the mirrors in front of us started blinking and father's mask came into view.

"And where do you think you two are going?" he asked, though he sounded cheerful.

"I'm taking Kid outside Death City to hang out, is it alright father?" Asura asked and father quickly agreed, telling us to have a great time, take care, don't let the humans know about us and be back by 9:30 sharp.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I nudged Asura as he started chanting towards one of the mirrors.

"Like you said, I don't want to worry father. And besides, maybe you're right. Maybe this episode of yours will pass and its really just nothing to worry about." He explained as we waited for the mirror to react to the spell. I thought Asura sounded like he was convincing himself when he explained to me his motive but thought that maybe it was really just me. After some moments, the mirror blinked countless times before showing a different view on the other side. I sighed before stepping in.

"You better be sure this is not another fitting room on a random underwear shop." I warned as Asura followed.

"Hey, Victoria's Secret is NOT random." He defended and sure enough we were inside one of the fitting room of Victoria's Secret somewhere in New York.

"I'm going to disown you." I told Asura as we walked out of the boutique filled with swooning women over my brother who were actually mad at him earlier and even called him a pervert. He winked to one of the women before turning back to me.

"One. You can't do that. Two. You won't do that because you love me too much and three, my doctor-slash-friend's clinic is near here."

I rolled my eyes in response before walking ahead. I'm sure if I haven't taken Nygus's medicine my skull would be splitting in half by now.

Asura suddenly grabbed me and started pointing at some sign.

"There! See, told you." He said proudly as he dragged me. As I glanced at the sign he was pointing at the words seemed unrecognizable and jumbled. I squinted and tried glancing at the other signs and sure enough I couldn't read those too. I was about to tell my brother but we were already in front of the clinic and he had already pushed the door open and had started greeting his friend loudly.

**Thanks again for bothering and reading my story! HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

***Oh and yeah, Asura and Kid really are brothers... or more like fragments of Death... :| HAHA**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter! Till then! **


	3. Father

"How are we going to break the news to him?" Asura finally spoke.

We were sitting on the stairs of some random hospital somewhere in New York for about an hour now, not speaking to each other as we stared off to nothing in particular. It's only about 5 but with all the running to and fro to different hospitals, we were just tired, and not just physically. The tear stained face of two young men were what greeted people as they visited the hospital.

"Maybe you can pretend to be coming out before I tell him." I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't.

"Kid." My brother started before sighing and turning to me. I did the same.

As I look at him, the tears started pooling in my eyes again and blurred my vision. "Asura..." I choked before feeling my brother's warmth envelope me. I started crying for the second time that day and I can tell that my brother did too.

I finally broke out off the hug and stared at him.

"I'm the one who's going to tell him." I said as determined as I can. Asura smiled reassuringly before ruffling my hair.

"And I'm going to be there with you."

I was scheduled for the operation two weeks from now even though both my father and brother didn't want me to go through with it for the doctors said it was too risky, but of course in the end they respected my decision and reluctantly agreed.

I've already told my friends about it and as expected, both Liz and Patti took it the hardest.

I feel so selfish for making them suffer like this, especially Patti. She was just way too optimistic and cheery to deal with this kind of thing.

Every time they visited me in the hospital the two would cry, followed by Tsubaki and finally Maka, albeit quietly. The two guys, well you can tell they have been crying too because of the redness of their eyes. I always joked about how inverted our situation is; that I should have been the one crying and them comforting me but they just cry harder, I even saw Black Star made a tear escape or two.

Asura dropped out of college and never left my side ever since we told father.

My father, oh my father didn't take it well too.

When we confessed, in a blink of an eye he had crossed from the other side of the mirror and hugged both of us. He removed all of the disguises he wore that reminded himself that he was a reaper and touched my face. His expression was unreadable, but one thing I'm sure he showed. Love.

It was so powerful I started tearing up again and hugged the daylight out of him and Asura.

He constantly visited us even though there were a lot of things he needed to do. He would bring us food (lots of food) and something to entertain ourselves, of course this was done through the humongous mirror we placed inside my room.

I once asked him how could I acquire such illness but he was not sure but he guessed it was because my mother was mortal.

Days passed and we dreaded my scheduled operation. But of course not even my father could stop time. So when the time came, it was just like that. I was put to sleep and wheeled into the theatre.

I told Asura to take care of father and himself and he kept scolding me to stop talking like that. I wanted to tease him for being such a girl but decided against it and just motioned for him to give me one big hug.

There was a huge emergency the day I was to be operated that I didn't get the chance to see my father.

But it was fine. I did get to see him. After.

He was standing by the door of my hospital room in his accustomed business suit. No cape. No mask. Just my father.

My tear stained father with a broken smile.

He stretched his arms wide open and I grinned up at him.

Running towards him, I returned his hug.

"Hey, Dad!" I said cheerfully, happy to finally see him.

"Oh Kiddo, my Kiddo..." he was crying.

He kneeled in front of me and pressed his trembling lips on my forehead before hugging me tightly.

**HUGE THANKS FOR READING! **

**Well, until next time!**

***I made Asura and Kid have a mortal mother for this story.**

***And sorry if Kid's OCD is not very apparent in this story. :(**

***Oh and 10 points to those who can guess what kind of operation Kid underwent! :)**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


End file.
